punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Mac
History Little Mac is the main protagonist in the Punch Out series. Background Little Mac is 17 years old, 5' 7" (170 cm) (4' 8" (142 cm) in the NES version), weighs 107 lb (49 kg) and hails from the Bronx, New York. He is interested in getting into the World Video Boxing Association, which has a long history of rookie boxers joining the ranks in an effort to become world champions. He traveled to New York City in hopes of searching for someone that could train him. It was not until he met Jerome "Doc" Louis, who was a former heavyweight champion in his own right, then he began his journey to the top of the World Circuit. Punch-Out!! (NES) Little Mac's first appearance is in the NES version of Punch-Out!! as prior games starred a nameless green haired boxer who appeared to be older and taller. He was born in 1970. Prior to this game, Little Mac and Doc Louis met by chance one day. Doc began teaching him everything he knew about boxing. After immense training, Little Mac enters the World Video Boxing Association. After beating several circuits under Doc's guidance, he finally becomes champion after defeating Mike Tyson / Mr. Dream. Super Punch-Out!! The taller, tan, and blonde boxer is stated to be Little Mac in some US promotional materials. However this is never stated in Japanese materials, and the producers of Punch-Out!! for Wii claim it was a separate character. If this is Little Mac, then he has changed his appearance completely in this game, with blonde hair. There is no sign of Doc Louis either. The blonde boxer enters the WVBA and again takes the title "Ultimate Champ" after beating Nick Bruiser. Punch-Out!! (Wii) Assuming the commercials for the game can be taken as canon, Mac had lost his title as champion to King Hippo fifteen years ago in the NES game, though his age is shown to be 17 in the game. He has re-entered the WVBA once again to win back his title as champion with Doc Louis as his coach once again. After numerous battles, Mac climbs to the top of the WVBA and defeats the champion, Mr. Sandman, thus allowing Mac to become the new champion. However, all of his previous opponents want to try to defeat him and claim the title, thus Mac goes off to defend his title. He defeats them all, and remains the Champ. However, Mac eventually grows tired of his fame, and after a small chat with Doc, begins his last stand, where if he loses three times, he'll retire. After going for as long as the player can against all of the previous opponents (in their Title Defense strategies), Little Mac loses three times and retires. Doc visits a boxing museum and examines Mac's exhibit, containing images and trophies of his victories. After Doc looks at the same bike he rode to train Mac, he announces that he's proud of Mac and respectfully leaves. Instant Knockdowns: 'Use a one- or two-star uppercut when he is out of hearts. (Head-to-Head) '''Instant Knockouts: '''Use a three-star uppercut when he is out of hearts. (Head-to-Head) Giga Mac Giga Mac is a powered-up version of Little Mac (only available in the head-to-head mode) who has so far only appeared in Punch-Out!! (Wii) and in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS as Little Mac's Final Smash. Unlike the fast and lightweight Little Mac, Giga Mac is a slow, hulking powerhouse, similar to King Hippo. Little Mac becomes Giga Mac after one of the players fills up a blue bar with "Giga Mac Juice" by punching the other player at certain times. Giga Mac plays like if the player was an opponent, similar to the ones from Career Mode. This is because when he shows up, the multiplayer split-screen becomes only one screen, and in order to defeat Giga Mac, the other player has to dodge his attacks and then punch him. Giga Mac has moves that range from a wind-up punch to a double-handed overhead strike. He can also earn stars just by posing and can also refill his blue bar, but it's recommended to use these when the opponent is tired, since both can be countered and (in case of the latter) deplete the majority of the bar. If the Giga Mac player doesn't do anything for a while, Giga Mac will face his opponent and roar at him, however, this doesn't actually help Giga Mac, as the other player can punch his face to get a star. Giga Mac actually can get up faster than Little Mac, with the ability to get up as fast as the count of 2. '''Star Opportunities: * Punch Giga Mac when he's taunting. * Punch Giga Mac when he roars. Instant Knockdowns: Counter the taunt or the refilling move with a one- or two-star uppercut. Instant Knockouts: Counter the taunt or the refilling move with a three-star uppercut. Quotes Punch-Out!! (NES): *I'm tired Doc! (When the round is over) *He's hurting me Doc! (When you are hurt too much after a round) *I can't win, Doc! (Between rounds, when Mac has been knocked down at least twice) Super Punch-Out!!! (SNES) (Blond Little Mac): *Piece of Cake! (after not being knocked down) *Got 'em! (After being knocked down once) *Too Close! (After being knocked down 2 times) *Right On! (After defeating the champion) *OOF! (After taking a hard punch) *Uuuuuhhh..... (Knocked down) Punch-Out!!! (Wii): *Gooooo... Ohhh... Ugh! Oooogggghhh.... (When being KO'd or TKO'd) *Haha! Whoo hoo! Yeah! (After easily winning a fight) *Gooooo... Ohhh... Urgh! RAHHHHHH! (If the 1 and 2 buttons on the Wii Remote are pressed during Little Mac's KO scene.) Other appearances Valiant Comics Fight Night Round 2 In Fight Night Round 2, Little Mac (in his SNES incarnation) is a playable bonus character in the GameCube version of the game. He was included due to a licensing deal with EA to include Nintendo characters in some EA games for the GameCube at the time. Captain Rainbow Little Mac appears in the Japanese-exclusive Wii game, Captain Rainbow. He has gotten very fat and you must get him back into shape so he can fight again. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Little Mac appears as an Assist Trophy. He appears on the stage and dashes around, punching and using uppercuts on enemies. The uppercut causes 25% damage and the normal punches cause high amounts of damage as well. He often falls off the stage, however. He also has a normal trophy as all other Assist Trophies do. In its description, it says: "A lightweight scrapper from the Bronx. After meeting with a former boxing great named Doc Louis who fell from glory, Mac takes Doc on as his coach, and together the pair try for the championship belt in the WVBA. Little Mac works his way up the ranks of the WVBA, taking out foes several times his size. By landing multiple blows, Little Mac gains a "☆" uppercut." Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Little Mac appears as a playable character in the fourth iteration of the Super Smash Bros. series. One of Mac's unique attributes is his K.O. Meter, a bar that builds up when Mac deals or receives damage. Once full, it alters Mac's Standard Special into the K.O. Punch, a one hit Knock Out move that sends opponents flying. His Final Smash is Giga Mac. The "Boxing Ring" appears as a Punch-Out!! themed stage modeled after the World Circuit Ring from Punch-Out!! (Wii). Along with the regular Little Mac trophy, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U features a trophy of Little Mac as he appeared in Captain Rainbow. WarioWare series Little Mac - assumingly - is the playable character in the boss stage "Punch Out" in the game WarioWare Mega Microgame$ and WarioWare Mega Party Game$. In WarioWare Touched, Little Mac is assumed to be the main character in the micro game "Button Masher" on its third level of difficulty. In WarioWare Smooth Moves, he appears as a boxer in a micro game called "Punch-Out!!", where Mario must count down as a boxer is felled. Bit.Trip Presents... Runner2: Future Legend of Rhythm Alien In this game the player can unlock a secret costume for Commander Video called "Mac Daddy", this costume gives Commander Video Mac's Pink Hoodie and Green Boxing Gloves. Trivia * Little Mac had a Hasbro action figure, an Applause action figure, and a Topps trading card. * If you hover your pointer around Little Mac in Punch-Out!! (Wii), he reacts to it, such as trying to step on it, shoo it away, jump over it, or even trying to punch the pointer. If your pointer flies around his face, he'll get dizzy. * Lots of fans believe Hitmonchan, a boxing styled Pokémon, which is classified as Pokémon #107 in the original Pokemon Red version and Pokemon Blue version Pokédexes, is a nod to Little Mac whose weight is listed as 107 lbs. However, this is not true, as Hitmonchan (Japanese name: エビワラー Ebiwalar), as well as its counterpart Hitmonlee (Japanese name: サワムラー Sawamular), are really based off of real-life boxer Hiroyuki Ebihara and real-life kickboxer Tadashi Sawamura. * Mac, weighing in at 107 lbs., would be in the light flyweight class if he were fighting in most major real-life boxing promotions (WBA, IBF, WBO), including the Olympic games. * Little Mac heavily resembles the real-life legendary boxer Jake LaMotta. Both fighters are Italian-American, from the Bronx, look similar, have nearly the same short height (Mac is 5' 7", Jake is 5' 8") and fought many opponents bigger and taller than them. It is possible Jake LaMotta is the basis for Little Mac. * The reason why Little Mac was shorter in the NES games than in modern Punch-Out!! titles is to allow the player to see his opponent's face easier. With the Wii's obviously superior graphics and moving camera angles, combined with Mac's transparency, the idea of keeping Mac at 4' 8" was unnecessary and awkward, especially since the size comparisons against his enemies would appear distractedly obvious. Gallery Image:Little_Mac_FinalNight.jpg| Fight Night Round 2 Image:Little_Mac_CaptainRainbow.jpg| Captain Rainbow Image:Little_Mac_Brawl.jpg| Super Smash Bros. Brawl images.jpeg|Little Mac as he appears in Super Punch-Out!! images mac.jpeg|Little Mac and Doc Louis in the NES version of Punch-Out!! Little Mac.jpg|Little Mac's official art from Punch-Out!! Wii miketysonspunchout_790screen009_15069_640screen.jpg|Little Mac Wearing Pink Sweats Training with Doc Louis. Punch out mario deadbeat dad.png|Little Mac on the in newspaper with Mario Main.png|Super Smash Bros 4 Little Mac screen-8.jpg|Giga Mac in Super Smash Bros 4 fat mac.png|Little Mac's Captain Rainbow trophy Little_Mac_Punches_In!.jpg|Little Mac Punches In!| Little_Mac_y_Doc_Louis_en_SSB4_(Wii_U).jpg|Little Mac's Victory Pose In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U| Macwin.jpg|Little Mac Winning a Match| Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! characters Category:Major Characters Category:Orthodox fighters